Dare to Live
by Akai-neechan
Summary: In a world where vampires, werewolves and magicians lurk in the shadows, the life of a Pureblood is drastically changed by the arrival of one particular Hunter. Where will this journey take them? AcexLuffy, SanjixZoro


_A/N: So, yeah, this idea was stuck in my head for a really long time, it was about time I got around to typing it. I hope you people will like it x) Please, review._

_Oh, yeah, rating will go up in later chapters x)_

**Dare to Live**

Ace sighed a little as he entered the bar, walking casually. He received a few waves by the usual customers and nodded back to them, before settling on a stool on the bar and waved for his blond friend.

The scent was lingering around him, the perfectly familiar smell of old wooden tables soaked with booze mixed with the heavy smoke that filled the entire room. But that one scent that was always there and still, never the same as before was what was driving him to tab his fingers in anticipation as his friend flirted with the cute customer on the other side of the bar.

The smell of people. That special scent that all of them carried, unique yet not exactly. There was that smell that was so welcoming for him that it made him sick. The smell of blood.

He glared a little towards the barman who was still ignoring him.

His eyes caught everything about the people who surrounded him. Every little movement, every shadow and curve, especially the curve of that girl's neck. Could she even wear something more revealing?

Ace clenched his fist and relaxed it. If Sanji didn't get his ass here soon he was going to make sure to feed on him. Damn womanizer! That habit had never been more irritating to the black head.

He could hear a lot, too. And he could, if he cared enough, follow every single conversation that was going around him. But no, not right now. Right now he could hardly concentrate on anything but the beating of the hearts that surrounded him from every direction. The strong and steady beat of the old man next to the door, the quick rhythmic beats of the girl running around the tables, the occasional flip of his friend's heart at the woman's comments…

Oh, hell.

"Sanji!" He had to fight himself from shouting and more like growled the name. By now his nails were digging in the wooden surface.

Surprisingly, it was enough to get the other's attention. He made an exaggerated bow to the woman and excused himself politely. She laughed a forced, detached laugh and waved off his words, before rolling his eyes as he turned his back and muttering a 'stubborn bastard'. Ace would have felt annoyed with her, if he wasn't furious at said blond right about now.

"Here's your drink, shithead," the guy passed a bottle of liquor and a glass over the bar. "And next time you interrupt me-"

"Oh, shut it," the black haired man snapped back, grabbing the bottle and taking a big gulp of the alcoholic substance and sighed at the familiar burning in his throat. "Besides, she's not interested."

"Woah, when did you get the stick that far up your ass?" the curled brow was furrowed slightly. He then bent down and whispered in the other's ear, "Your share's in the back, if that's it."

That simple action made Ace's entire body tense and as he clenched his teeth, he forced himself to hold back while staring right into that exposed neck so close in front of him.

"You're so tempting," he hissed between clenched teeth. That did the trick as the other shot backwards and glared at him.

"Damned pervert!" Sanji exclaimed as he put a hand on his neck, as if protecting it.

"No, damned hungry," shot back the black haired boy as he took another swing.

"Well, that's a first," his friend said sarcastically as he took an order and started mixing some liquids with obvious skill, giving his friend a good share of attention. "I thought you've gotten better at enduring it by now. You did get your share last week." He raised a curled brow at the other's distracted and tensed figure.

"I did," Ace finally acknowledged the glass and filled it up, before releasing the bottle. Alcohol could do miracles to him, dulling those damned senses. It wasn't like getting rid of them, but it was still something. "but this damned festival is driving me crazy." He swallowed down half of the glass in one gulp. "There's a reason I settled in a small place like this. It's because it's not supposed to have this many people."

Sanji was just about to reply as he passed a drink to a costumer, but his eyes flashed to the door and narrowed a bit.

Ace had sensed him already, despite of the effect of the booze.

"Could you try to be civil tonight?" He asked with a slightly annoyed look. "I can't stand to watch you two bickering right now."

"I'll be serving the ladies, then," answered the blond as he moved to the other side of the bar just as the other was making himself comfortable on the adjacent stool.

"Ladies?" The green haired boy raised a brow. "All I see here are money stealing witches," he glared hard at a certain orange haired woman across from them, who smiled menacingly back at him. "Bitch."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Why, I'm fine, thank you," Ace smirked sarcastically.

"You sure don't look it," shot back at the other, as Sanji threw him a bottle over the counter and he caught it. "But there's no better remedy, is there?" He smirked and opened it, holding it up for a toast.

"Nope, not a thing," the raven haired boy touched his glass to the offered bottle and drank the rest of the strong substance. He couldn't help a small grin as Zoro went on about an old friend of his being in town.

Still, Ace paid only half attention to him, trying to place what was off with the green head. He was dressed normally, had the same three swords around his waist, spoke with that same sarcastic and annoyed tone… But there was something different…

His scent, the black haired boy realized. There was something off in his scent. Something he just couldn't put his finger on. Suddenly Ace damned the booze and tried to concentrate on his sense of smell.

He couldn't have had worse timing.

The girl's shriek echoing through the place and the sound of tumbling were the only things that warned him and he couldn't hold his breath fast enough.

It hit him like a powerful blow, making him use all of his willpower to simply stay in place. His own glass had shattered into small pieces and his hand was clutching at the wood, the other covering his mouth and nose. His eyes traveled towards the glassed bottle case in front of him and silently begged that nobody saw his reflection disappearing, before he clenched his eyes.

He could hear shouts and loud voices, but he was too occupied in steadying himself to pay them any head. He had to fight his reflexes as he felt somebody grab him and drag him somewhere to the side. Away from the sounds and the commotion, but the damn smell seemed to follow them. It was overtaking his mind and he could hardly even think anymore.

It was only when he felt himself being thrown down against a wall that he dared open his eyes and stared at a familiar face, as the person opened a big freezer and took a blood bank out of it. Ace's instincts kicked in full force as he jumped towards the thrown object and not even taking the time to open the container, sank his sharp fangs into it.

Relief flowed trough him as he felt his mouth fill with the familiar taste and that raging hunger and need subside. The annoyance of the last days, the discomfort, the disturbing thoughts and the obsession seemed to melt away as he finally pulled the empty plastic bag away and licked the remaining blood from his lips.

Finally having control over himself, he forced the transformation back and opened his black eyes, looking around. He was in one of the back rooms and only Marco leaned against the door with his hands crossed in front of him.

"What is it with little children and running, I wonder," said the man as he raised a brow. "Are you ok now?"

"I'm feeling great!" Ace smiled, crossing his leg as he sat more comfortably, glad to be free from that annoying hunger.

He hardly had enough time to say that and throw the bag into the thrash, before Marco moved to the side and the door burst open.

"For fuck's sake, Ace-"

"What the hell-"

"-you scared the damned hell out of me-"

"-I should have beaten the crap-"

"-you shithead! What-"

"-out of that brat for running like that…"

"-were you thinking! You could have-"

"Move aside, curl brow!"

"Get the fuck out of my face, moss head!"

"You're the one bitching around, dartbrow freak!"

"What was that, you fucking swordsman?"

"The damned truth, you shitty cook!"

"You wanna fight?"

At the final line that was thrown from both parties simultaneously, Ace burst out laughing. Oh, they were just too much, really! Being free from the bloodlust, he could easily see the humor in it.

Sure, Zoro had no idea just how serious all of this was, but he had a good enough picture of how deep his 'fear of blood' ran and as a good friend he made sure to beat the crap out of everyone who dared to bleed around him.

Sanji, on the other hand, knew everything about his blood thirst and that made him even more paranoid when something of this extend happened. He would, of course, also make the wounded person's day hell, if it wasn't a woman, that is. Then he'd just try to fight Zoro away, making an even bigger mess.

But as he felt himself back to full strength, Ace couldn't help but be really amused by their way of talking over one another and making everything into a quarrel.

"Keep it down, you two," Marco said loud enough to be heard over their insults.

"Yeah," Ace was still chuckling as he pulled himself up. "No harm done, guys. Marco brought me back and gave me something to drink, so it's all good!"

'Something to drink' was the safest way to put it, he decided, as the two let go of one another and turned to him.

"Are you sure it's fine?" Sanji eyed him critically. "You're all right now?"

"Seriously, you should go see a therapist about this problem, Ace." Zoro looked at him sternly – something that rarely happened. "It's growing to be a real pain in the ass."

"I really doubt it'd help any," he said with the slightest bit of amusement around him. The very idea of walking to some unsuspecting shrink, saying 'Hay, I'm a vampire, can you help me with my bloodlust problem?' was almost enough to make him burst out laughing again.

"Anyway," Marco started again after a little sigh, "the main reason for me coming down there was that I have something to talk to you about." He turned to Ace, who had settled on a half smile after finally calming down. "Sanji, get back to the bar, and Zoro, if you cause a ruckus I'll kick you out myself the next time you enter this place.

"Sure, shitty boss," said the blond, as he shot one last worried look to the black haired boy, who just dismissed the concern with a wave.

Zoro just grumbled something and followed the blond out of the room.

As the two exited, Marco sighed and made sure there was no one down the hall, before he closed the door and leaned against it again. You could never be too sure who could overhear something they shouldn't.

He raised a brow at the blackhead as he leaned back against the opposite wall.

"Come on, shoot," the vampire said as he smiled at him from across the room. "What's so important that you had to get out of your way to come all the way down here?"

Marco, despite of being the manager o the place, rarely set foot in it. He was usually either busy or lazy and spent his time on the upper floor, causing Ace to point it out every time he happened to enter the bar.

"I spoke with Pops over the phone just now…" the man started, but he was quickly interrupted.

"With the old man? How's he doing? Anything new from the 'Moby Dick'?" Ace's face lit up. He rarely heard anything from Newgate these days. The days he had spent on the ship with him had been interesting and he was eager for another chance.

"Ace!" Marco's serious tone took his eagerness away instantly. The very look in the other's eyes told Ace his actions were inappropriate. He frowned a little. It was this serious? "They've spotted you. A Hunter's been sent here."

"Hunter?" His eyes grew wide with disbelief and shock, but not a second too late he felt something different flowing through his body. Excitement, anxiety and… thrill?

Knowing that wasn't a reaction Marco would find appropriate, the vampire hid those feelings behind a thoughtful expression and stood up.

"Don't do anything stupid," Marco eyed him critically. "I don't like this any more than you do. And we still have no idea who they've sent. Until things clear up a bit, stay in the shadows."

"Oh, you won't see me walking in broad daylight," the black haired boy couldn't help a chuckle, as he smirked.

"I better not," it was more like a threat and a part of Ace felt like jumping out in the middle of the day only to see what the other would do to him… Well, a really small part of him. Most of his life had been guided by those very same instincts that were screaming at him that it wasn't a good idea.

And he had to agree with them on this.

"Don't stress yourself over it," he headed towards the door and stopped right in front of Marco. "I can take care of myself," He flashed the man an encouraging grin. "And I'd like to see Zoro before he gets too drunk now. Join us?"

"Be careful, Ace," Ignoring the change of topic, Marco rested his hand on his shoulder and clear concern flowed through his eyes.

It was more than enough to make the vampire guilty for his own thoughts and feelings about it. And ever more so for what he had just started planning. And, although he didn't show it, the lie was hard for him.

"I will."

With a nod Marco stepped out of the way and the freckled boy moved past him, heading for the bar.

A Hunter, eh?


End file.
